


Getting to know you

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Slave, Past Abuse, Slave Harry, Slave Louis, Slave Niall, Slave Sophia, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Liam realised Louis and Harry aren't that close, he knows he needs to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to know you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request for Liz. I've realised that I didn't have a lot of Louis and Harry interacting a lot together so I hope you all enjoy. X

It all started one morning when Liam opened the door to his youngest slave's room to see Harry crying on his bed. The young boy was laying under the sheets, bawling his eyes out. "Harry?" Liam said with concern as he went to the bed and lifted the sheets from Harry's skinny body. "Oh baby. What's wrong? Have you had a bad dream?" Liam asked as Harry just nodded. Liam knew Harry had some horrible dreams now and again and it affected the boy a lot. "Oh my poor boy, what was it about?" Harry just sat up and hugged his master close. "I dreamt about my mummy again." 

Liam knew about Harry's past with his mother. The woman left Harry when he was only three days old outside of an orphanage, which led to Harry's cruel life as a slave until he was bought for Liam, where he was looked after and treated with the respect he deserved. "Baby, it was just a dream, it's over now." Liam reassured his youngest, hugging him a bit more. After a few minutes, when Liam knew Harry had calmed down, the master let go of the boy. "Now I want to you to calm down and have a quick shower and then meet me at the dining room for breakfast." Harry just nodded and did what Liam asked him to do as Liam left the room and went to the dining room.

For some reason that morning, Louis was in a bad mood. The oldest of the four slaves, Louis was occasionally stubborn and a bit sassy at times. But this morning, he was in a bad mood, the type of mood that would put anyone off speaking to him. When Louis sat down at the dining room table, he didn't speak to anyone, he just waited for Liam to come. When Harry came down after his shower, he was still upset about his dream. Like Louis, he just sat down and didn't speak to anyone. 

When all four slaves and Liam where sat down, they all started eating quietly as Liam realised Louis was in one of his moods. He also saw Harry was still upset as Niall and Sophia watched on, both knowing there was a little tension. Liam decided not to say anything to the moody Louis, as he knew the best thing to do is to give his oldest slave some time to calm down and try to get out of his mood.

Later that day, when Liam was doing some work in his office, Harry was in the large library, trying read but still upset over his dream. He had a few tears running down his eyes as tried not to cry again. Suddenly, Louis came in, still in a bad mood and looking for a particular book. He saw Harry who was sitting on the couch, crying a little. Louis just sighed in annoyance at Harry's crying. Usually, when he's not in a mood, Louis didn't mind Harry crying, but today, it pissed him off.

"What are you crying for?" Louis asked bitterly to the younger boy. "I had a bad dream last night." Harry said innocently. Louis just sighed and went to Harry and took the book. "For fuck sake! I am sick of you crying all the time, you're acting like a baby." Louis shouted out loud in anger. Harry just stared at him for a moment, his eyes where watering up and he suddenly started crying out loud. He left the room straight away, not daring to look back at the still angry Louis.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Sophia shouted to Louis. It had been half an hour since Louis had shouted at Harry. After the younger boy left the room, he went to find his master who was still in the office, coming in the office and crying about Louis. After explaining everything to Liam, the older man knew he needed to talk to Louis and punish him. When Sophia found out, she went straight to the library seeing Louis still in there. "Nothing Soph, he was just getting on my nerves, always crying." Louis replied getting annoyed. "Louis, he's only 16, he was sad and there was no reason to talk to him like that." 

Louis just sighed, he didn't care what Sophia was saying. "You know we've been through the same shit as him Sophia and you don't see all of us crying like a baby every 10 minutes." Sophia just rolled her eyes. "I know we've been through the same stuff, but we all cope in different ways. Unfortunately, Harry doesn't know how to cope yet." "Soph, can you just leave me alone? I'm sick of everyone." 

"Sophia?" A voice said as the two slaves looked at the door, it was Liam who had heard the conversation and he didn't look happy. "Could you go and see Harry please? Me and Louis need to talk." "Yes master." The girl replied, leaving the room. Liam just went to his oldest slave, staring him down and not happy with the younger boy. "So Louis, are you gonna tell me why you shouted at Harry earlier?" Liam asked, sounding calm, but inside he was furious. 

"He was crying in here master, he was getting on my nerves. I don't know any 16 year old who acts like that." Louis said trying to defend himself. "Louis, he had a bad dream last night about his mother, he was going to be upset." "Why is he crying about his mum? He doesn't even know her. Me, Sophia and Niall don't know who our parents are. We're all orphans. That doesn't mean we go cry over some stupid dream." Liam just sighed at Louis, sometimes his oldest slave could be such a pain. "Louis, Harry doesn't know how to deal with his emotions about his mother. And anyway, you never spent time with Harry so why would you know?" 

Louis looked up at Liam. "What do you mean?" Louis asked as Liam told him something he had been noticing recently. "I'm mean, that you never spend time with Harry. You always spend time with Niall or Sophia, but you rarely involve Harry. He really wants to get to know you better and he has told me a few times that he feels like you don't like him." Liam said, feeling frustrated. He knew Harry had felt like Louis didn't like him, the youngest slave had told his master many times.

Louis thought for a moment, realising that his master was right, he had known Harry for nearly a year, yet he didn't even know the boy at all. It must've hurt Harry knowing that he may not be liked by Louis. "God master," Louis said quietly. "I didn't realise that. Am I really that distant with him?" "You can be Louis and the last thing I want is for the four of you to feel left out. I want you to try and spend more time with Harry. Just talk or get to know him better." Louis just nodded. "Now Louis, you still need you punishment, 20 spanks will do." Louis nodded again, accepting his fate.

After 20 spanks from Liam, master and slave spoke for a while and Louis apologised. Liam knew after a spanking, he would forgive and forget and made sure the slave would learn their lesson. The next day, Liam and the slaves had breakfast as usual in the dining room, but there was a little tension in the room. Harry had spent most of yesterday crying, feeling like Louis hated him. Luckily, he had Sophia and Niall with him all day, looking after him. Liam had told the slaves he had some work to do in his office today. Liam could see Louis and Harry not looking at each other while Sophia and Niall where just watching on, not knowing what to say.

Later that morning, Harry was outside at the garden, reading a book on the bench by a tree. He was so deep in the story that he didn't realise Louis was walking up to him. "Hey Haz." Louis said, making the younger boy look up. "Oh hey." Harry said a little nervous. "Yeah, you can." Louis sat down next to Harry, nicely knowing what to say. Harry didn't even want to look at Louis, he was too scared in case Louis would say something mean again. 

"Harry, I need to tell you something." Louis said eventually. "I'm really sorry for what I said yesterday, I didn't mean any of it." Harry just looked at the older boy. "It's ok Louis. I know it was stupid of me to cry yesterday." Harry replied. "Harry, you had every right to cry. I didn't mean to say any of those words." Harry looked down at his book again. "Master said you had a dream about you mum." Louis asked as Harry nodded. "What happened in it?" Harry was surprised that Louis asked that question, so he told him.

"I dreamt about her leaving me at the horrible orphanage I grew up in. That's all I know of her. She just left me there one night." Louis couldn't help but fell sorry for Harry. He had no idea who his mother was, he didn't even know why she left him. "I'm so sorry Harry. I know it's so hard to fell like that." Louis said, making Harry smile. "I know how you feel though. My mum left me as well in an orphanage." "Why did your mummy leave you?" Harry asked.

"I was told she was only 16 when she got pregnant. When I was born, my dad left her, leaving her a single mother. She thought having a baby would be all fun and games but when she realised how hard it was raising a child, she put me up for adoption." "Oh." Harry said, realising how much himself and Louis had much in common. "I'm sorry lou." "It's ok Haz, anyway it was years ago, if it wasnt for her, I wouldn't have met you guys and our master." Harry just silently agreed with that.

"Master also said you feel like I don't like you." Louis decided to bring up what Liam had told him yesterday. Harry was hesitant at first but decided to be brave. "Yeah. I only feel like that because you never spend time with me. You like spending time with Niall or Sophia." Louis didn't know how to respond to that, because he knew it was right. "You dint even let me play football with you." Harry said in the silence. "Well, you always like spending time with master and Sophia when we are playing. 

Harry just looked down again, when Louis had a little idea. "Would you like me to teach you how to play?" Louis asked, making Harry look up in excitement. "Really?" He asked hopefully. "Of course let me just get the ball." Louis went to the shed and went in to grab the ball that himself and Niall used. He went back to Harry who looked like a kid on Christmas morning. "Have you ever played before?" Louis asked, as Harry replied with a no. "Ok well I will show you the basics and then we can go from there." Harry nodded, feeling extremely excited.

"So just make sure Mr Sharp's papers are organised for when I get in the office tomorrow, it might be a bit difficult to get him to sell his company." Liam said on the phone to one his employers. "Don't worry Mr Payne, everything will be sorted." The employer replied as Liam said goodbye and ended the call. Liam looked out of the window to his large garden. He couldn't believe what he saw, it was Louis and Harry playing football and laughing together. Liam couldn't help but smiled at his two slaves, finally getting along. He took a few photos on his phone to cherish this moment. Liam was glad that his two boys were finally getting along as he watched his amazing slaves enjoy themselves, not wanting to change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I prefer Larry as friends, there I said it x


End file.
